One Step Behind Him
by Lady Callista
Summary: Various characters reflect on a person who is, or was at one time, the most important person in their lives. Including the thoughts of Renji, Rangiku, Orihime, and others. Fits into my "After the Winter War" series.
1. Zangetsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or anything relating to it, and have the utmost respect for all the people who created these wonderful characters.

AN: Yes, I know I have an unfinished Twilight fic. And an unfinished Kenshin fic. But once again, my muse has decided she wants me to write something else. On the plus side, it's planned to only be seven parts. And I know exactly how each one will go. And they're short.

I'm not exactly sure how to describe this story. It was based upon the quote used in this part, and then kinda took on a mind of it's own. After this first part, each remaining part will be a look inside the head of a different character as they reflect on the person they stood one step behind. Also, I do not read the manga, so I did some basic checking online to try and figure out how the Aizen storyline ends. If anything is wrong, please let me know and I will try and fix it. Characters will be referred to the way they are in the Japanese, as will titles. For example, Ichigo calls Orihime Inuoe by her last name, so that is what will be used when he thinks of her. The glossary of Japanese words is at the end.

* * *

**One Step Behind Him**

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_President Andrew Shepherd: Why are you always one step behind me?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Names and faces ran through Ichigo's head as he lay unconscious after having defeated Aizen. Rukia. Inuoe. Chad. Renji. Ishida. Urahara. Yoruichi. The other Shinigami. They flashed by one after another until he could barely tell who was who. And each was fighting for their lives. They faced the Arrancar, and the three ex-taicho. Each was tired and injured. Even knowing they'd won in the end…

Then his memories shifted.

He saw Rukia the night he'd met her, losing a battle that could have cost his family their lives. Saw the day he'd met Chad, and how they'd sworn to fight for each other. Saw Ishida and Inuoe as they told him they were going with him to Soul Society.

Every decision and act of fate that had brought him to this point ran through his head.

And finally Aizen. Facing him and being the only one who could beat him.

If he hadn't met Rukia and gained Shinigami powers…

If his friends hadn't come with him to Soul Society…

If he hadn't mastered the Hollow transformation…

If Aizen hadn't kidnapped Inuoe…

A single thing changed, and Aizen might control the world. Fate was funny that way.

Without the lessons he'd learned and the friends who had stood with him, nothing would have been the same. If he hadn't been challenged to become stronger, if he hadn't had his friend's lives to protect, he didn't know if he'd even be alive now.

It was funny how much influence a single person could have on another.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_President Andrew Shepherd: Why are you always one step behind me?_

_AJ: Because if I wasn't you'd be the most popular history teacher at the University of Wisconsin._

_-from "The American President"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_

* * *

  
_

Glossary: 

Shinigami: literally "Death God," changed to "Soul Reaper" in the English dub.

Taicho: literally "Unit Commander," changed to "Captain" in the English dub.


	2. Wabisuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or anything relating to it, and have the utmost respect for all the people who created these wonderful characters.

AN: Each part will be a look inside the head of a different character as they reflect on the person they stood one step behind. Also, I do not read the manga, so I did some basic checking online to try and figure out how the Aizen storyline ends. If anything is wrong, please let me know and I will try and fix it. Characters will be referred to the way they are in the Japanese, as will titles. For example, Ichigo calls Orihime Inuoe by her last name, so that is what will be used when he thinks of her. The glossary of Japanese words is at the end, if it was in a previous chapter it will not be in this one. Oh, and I've decided not to tell you which character's head you're inside until the end. (unless you know the names of their zanpakuto, which are at the start of each section.) If I've done my job well you should be able to tell.

* * *

**One Step Behind Him**

By Lady Callista

_Wabisuke. _

_I wish I hadn't stood one step behind you._

_Shinso. _

Fate annoys me sometimes.

Mostly because it always seems to screw over the little guy. But I like being the little guy.

I'm not a taicho and I don't want to be, but I may have no other choice.

My first taicho decided to follow a crazy man and betray those who should have been his comrades, and my second taicho _was_ a crazy man, hell-bent on revenge that turned out to be misplaced.

But I'd barely gotten to know the second one, so it wasn't a personal loss.

It was just that it reminded me of Ichimaru-taicho.

I had been so proud to serve under him, and so amazed by how powerful he was.

No one was more surprised than I was to find out he was working with Aizen.

No one was more betrayed by him than I was.

And then for my second taicho to be crazy as well…

I think maybe I should just see if they'll let me be the 3rd Division's taicho. I've been doing the job anyways, and the division all know and trust me.

I don't want the job.

I don't want the responsibility. I never have.

And I'm afraid that maybe the position is cursed.

But I don't think the division will trust anyone else.

_Shinso._

_If I hadn't stood one step behind you, could I have stayed behind someone forever?

* * *

_

Glossary:

In case you couldn't tell, this is Kira reflecting on Ichimaru.

Zanpakuto: Literally "Soul-Cutting Sword," I believe it's called a "Soul Slayer" in the dub.

Wabisuke: Literally "Miserable Man," the dub uses "The Penitent One." The zanpakuto of Kira Izuru.

Shinso: Literally "Divine Spear." The zanpakuto of Ichimaru Gin.


	3. Haineko

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or anything relating to it, and have the utmost respect for all the people who created these wonderful characters.

AN: See notes in previous part. _Also, even though people are reading this story, I don't have a single review yet. [pout accompanied by anime eyes shimmering with tears] Well, I'm changing the order I was planning on doing them in, hoping that doing one on two of the more popular characters will at least get someone to review. _

* * *

**One Step Behind Him**

By Lady Callista

_Haineko. _

_I will always stand one step behind you._

_Hyorinmaru. _

I wish you would laugh more often. I wish you could just be a child. Yet instead you carry more responsibility on your small shoulders than I even want to imagine having.

I know half the time you just think of me as a goof-off, drinking or having fun instead of doing my job.

But I think that part of my job is trying to make you happy.

Every time that you crack a smile over something that I say or do, it's a small victory.

I know that our zanpakutos are reflections of our souls, but somehow yours seems to be more like you than the rest of us.

Cold. Hard. Stern.

And yet I get to see another part of you.

I get to see the kind and gentle man hidden behind your frozen mask.

And despite what most people think, I know it's a mask.

Because I know your feelings are there. Just because you hide them well doesn't mean they don't exist. And every day that passes I see them a little better.

You just need to learn how to let people in. Because of all the people I know, you are the one most deserving of love. And it would be a shame if you never found someone to share it with.

_Hyorinmaru._

_If I hadn't stood one step behind you, would you have anyone who understands you?_

_

* * *

  
_

Glossary:

Matsumoto reflecting on Hitsugaya. Sorry to those of you who like them as a couple, but I just don't think they see each other that way.

Haineko: Literally "Ash Cat." The zanpakuto of Matsumoto Rangiku.

Hyorinmaru: Literally "Ice Ring." The zanpakuto of Hitsugaya Toshiro. When looking up the word, I discovered that the "rin" part of it, while meaning circle/ring, is also the counter used for flowers. I wonder if that has something to do with the 3 flowers that appear over his bankai form.


	4. Tobiume

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or anything relating to it, and have the utmost respect for all the people who created these wonderful characters.

AN: Each part will be a look inside the head of a different character as they reflect on the person they stood one step behind. Also, I do not read the manga, so I did some basic checking online to try and figure out how the Aizen storyline ends. If anything is wrong, please let me know and I will try and fix it. The glossary of Japanese words is at the end, if it was in a previous chapter it will not be in this one. Oh, and I've decided not to tell you which character's head you're inside until the end. (unless you know the names of their zanpakuto, which are at the start of each section.) If I've done my job well you should be able to tell.

* * *

[pout. No reviews. I think I finally wrote a story no one likes. And here I thought it was such a cool idea...]

* * *

**One Step Behind Him**

By Lady Callista

_Tobiume. _

_My only wish was to stand one step behind you. _

_Kyoka Suigetsu._

Fighting against Aizen-taicho was the hardest thing I've ever done.

In fact, each time in my life I've been able to make that statement has been because of him.

The hardest things I've ever done.

The first was accepting that he was dead. The second was raising my sword to Shiro-chan. The third was believing that he'd just stabbed me. The fourth was believing that he'd betrayed us all. And the fifth and last was having to fight against him.

Because even after everything he'd done to me, even knowing he'd never thought of me as his fukutaicho, I still couldn't think of him as anything but my taicho.

When I saw him, my first thought wasn't that this was the man who'd betrayed me and tried to kill me.

My first thought was that this was the only man I'd ever loved.

This was a kind, gentle man that I respected. This was a man I'd worked with for years. A man who'd smiled at me. Who'd joked with me.

Who'd inspired me to become who I am.

Even knowing he was never the person I thought he was, I don't know if I can remember him any other way.

_Kyoka Suigetsu._

_If I hadn't stood one step behind you, would not experiencing the pain of betrayal be worth not having all the good memories?_

_

* * *

  
_

Glossary: 

Hinamori reflecting on Aizen.

Tobiume: Literally "Flying Plum Tree." The zanpakuto of Hinamori Momo.

Kyoka Suigetsu: Literally "Mirror Flower Water Moon." The zanpakuto of Aizen Sosuke.


	5. Zabimaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or anything relating to it, and have the utmost respect for all the people who created these wonderful characters.

AN: See all notes in previous parts.

Still no reviews, but at least people are still reading it. Maybe two more popular characters will help...

* * *

**One Step Behind Him**

By Lady Callista

_Zabimaru. _

_Why am I always one step behind you?_

_Senbonzakura._

It seems like I can never catch up to you. Every time I look at your back it seems like it's never getting any closer.

I'm not even sure anymore what it will take me to catch up to you.

I'm not even sure why I need to.

Is it because I lost Rukia to you? Your family adopting her made her better than me, made her someone I shouldn't associate with. She was my best friend. And then she was gone.

Is it simply because you're my taicho? You are in a position above me, and it's a goal I can reach for. It's a reason to keep training, even when I get tired. It's a reason to keep pushing myself to get stronger.

Is it simply who you are? Is there something about your personality or the way you treat me that just makes it impossible for me to not want to surpass you?

Or is it just because I need someone to be jealous of? If there was nothing I wanted, no goal in the back of my mind, what reason would I have to get up each morning?

_Senbonzakura._

_If I hadn't stood one step behind you, could I still have become who I am?_

_

* * *

  
_

Glossary:

Renji reflecting on Byakuya.

Zabimaru: Roughly translated as "Snake Tail." The zanpakuto of Abarai Renji.

Senbonzakura: Literally "Thousand Cherry Blossoms." The zanpakuto of Kuchiki Byakuya.


	6. Shinso

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or anything relating to it, and have the utmost respect for all the people who created these wonderful characters.

AN: See all notes in previous parts.

Yea! Two reviews! Thanks so much! At least I know a few people like this…

* * *

**One Step Behind Him**

By Lady Callista

_Shinso. _

_It's more fun to stand one step behind you._

_Kyoka Suigetsu._

I'm the only one he ever considered his fukutaicho.

He trained me to be who I am, but more than that he gave me a purpose. A purpose above and beyond being a Shinigami. Because that was boring.

Our only job is to kill Hollows, and to free souls from Earth before they turn into Hollows.

I completely understood when Kenpachi was excited over Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends breaking into Soul Society.

Because once you become a taicho, or ever a fukutaicho, life is boring.

There's nothing but orders, and paperwork, and bickering.

There's no one to challenge you to be stronger.

Following Aizen gave me purpose.

I think ruling the world is a good purpose.

It's certainly more entertaining than being a Shinigami.

_Kyoka Suigetsu._

_If I hadn't stood one step behind you, would I have bothered to stand at all?_

_

* * *

__Special note: I assume that Ichimaru dies in the battle with Aizen, so since Ichigo has defeated him he shouldn't be having a perspective, but I really wanted to do this one. Deal with it._

Glossary:

Ichimaru reflecting on Aizen.

Shinso: Shinso: Literally "Divine Spear." The zanpakuto of Ichimaru Gin.

Kyoka Suigetsu: Literally "Mirror Flower Water Moon." The zanpakuto of Aizen Sosuke .

Fukataicho: Literally "Vice-Unit Commander," the dub uses "Lieutenant."


	7. Shun Shun Rikka

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or anything relating to it, and have the utmost respect for all the people who created these wonderful characters.

AN: Ah, I'm finally done. Told you I would get these out quick. Thanks to the few of you who reviewed, and to everyone who read. I may at some point return to this fic and add more, but have no plans of doing so in the near future. (I need to concentrate on the two other stories I'm working on) I have two more Bleach fanfics planned for sometime soon, one IchiHime and the other HitsuKarin. Please look forward to them!

And now the last POV, and my personal favorite.

* * *

**One Step Behind Him**

By Lady Callista

_Shun Shun Rikka_

_I'm happy to stand one step behind you._

_Zangetsu._

I was both happy and sad when you came to rescue me.

I don't want to be the one who has to be protected. I don't want you hurt because of me. The very reason I left was so that I could protect you for once.

But I couldn't stop the joy from dancing through me when you came for me. To know you cared enough about me to do so.

I think part of me knew you would. After all, you went to Soul Society to save Rukia-san when you barely knew her. But part of me also wondered if you would come for me.

I know you don't love me like you do her. But that you cared enough to come made my heart full.

And it made it heavy.

I understand now how Rukia-san felt when we all went to rescue her. I never wanted you to shed your blood for me.

I would rather have stayed in Hueco Mundo and died, as long as I knew you were safe.

I wish I'd had the nerve to kiss you the night I said goodbye. But I couldn't. It wasn't even that I knew you didn't feel about me the way I did about you.

It's that I keep hoping that one day you will.

I don't want to remember the first time I kiss you with sadness. With tears running down my face when you don't even know I'm there.

I want the first time we kiss to be because you wanted to kiss me.

_Zangetsu._

_If I hadn't stood one step behind you, would I have never known the joy, or the pain, of loving you?_

_

* * *

  
_

Glossary:

If you didn't get this one, hang your head in shame. This is Orihime thinking of Ichigo.

Shun Shun Rikka: Literally "Six Flowers of the Shielded Hibiscus." I think the dub calls it something about Six Princess-Shielding Flowers. Inuoe Orihime's power.

Zangetsu: Literally "Cutting Moon." Kurosaki Ichigo's zanpakuto.

Hueco Mundo: Spanish for "Hollow World." I watch my Bleach from Dattebayo, so I'm not sure what term the official sub/dub uses.


	8. Suzumibachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or anything relating to it, and have the utmost respect for all the people who created these wonderful characters.

AN: I've been thinking of adding to this for a while, especially as I get into the psyches of different characters in my After the Winter War series, and the plot bunnies jumped all over me a few hours ago. This was the result. (Although I have no plans to write a Soi Fon story, this introspection just wouldn't leave me alone.) "One Step Behind Him" is not my normal writing style at all, if you would like to see that read the rest of this series, but it's the idea that inspired the whole series and as such holds a special place in my heart.

* * *

**One Step Behind Him**

By Lady Callista

_Suzumibachi_

_It feels like I've been one step behind you my entire life._

_Shunko._

It was so strange to fight alongside you again. To even see you again after a hundred years was shocking. To learn that the technique I'd worked so hard on was something you'd mastered long ago. To learn that you were, in every way, still ahead of me. Still better than me.

I don't know if it was disheartening or inspiring.

The first emotion was easy to understand. I'd worked for so long to surpass you and had failed. I wasn't strong enough to confront you as I'd wanted to, to yell and scream and beat you to a pulp because you'd left me.

The second emotion was harder to understand, but lasted longer. Even after all my work, you were still better than me.

You were worthy of the awe I'd held you in.

Despite the accusations against you, despite how easy it would have been to forget your duties and just live a normal life, you'd worked to help those who turned their backs on you. You took the knowledge you had, the knowledge that had been rejected by everyone else, and used it to secure our future. To make sure that we had a chance when the time came.

And although a part of me was surprised to find you standing at Kurosaki Ichigo's side, to learn that you were his teacher as you had once been mine, it was only a small part of me.

The rest of me was thinking just how like you it was.

I thought of the socially awkward Urahara Kisuke, who you championed. Remembered myself as I was when I first met you. Thought of the introverts and outcasts I'd seen you help throughout the years, both with and without their knowledge.

And I wondered how long it would take me to understand what you knew, and to stand by Kurosaki, and you again, as well.

_Shunkou._

_If I hadn't stood one step behind you, would my life have any meaning?_

* * *

Glossary:

Soi Fon reflecting on Yoruichi. (Slightly out of place with the rest of these, as this one takes place much earlier in the storyline, but I just liked the idea of it.)

Suzumibachi: (giant) Hornet. Soi Fon's zanpakuto.

Shunkou: literally Flash Cry, the coolest power we've ever seen Yoruichi use. As we don't know the name of her zanpakuto, which is the name I used with all the other characters in this story, I chose to go with this for her.


End file.
